Talk:Warrior/@comment-67.45.113.207-20170212203814
And I would like to vouch for Warrior pawns. Sure, a Warrior pawn might miss that swing from time to time, but if you build a pretty good one, it can be super, duper awesome. Check this out: all pawns have terrible timing. Fair enough to assume right given how the AI system can be really trashy if not masterd. Yet, those who make the most of flaws are the real masters ^^ My warrior's name is Rin. And he wields that sword of his so beautiful it makes me cry sometimes. First, I gave him all the vocations he'd need. Warrior's aren't too hot on dps, given, but they can be pretty wicked in racking knockdowns and staggers (enough to one day accidentally save your life maybe?) Well, here's a mini bio of Rin: Skills (order apparently matters??): Corona Slash, Whirlwind Slash, Exodus Slash Augments: Vehemence, Clout, Ferocity, Eminence, Impact, Proficency Inclinations: Scather/Pioneer/Nexus Rings: Two Barbed Nails (SUPER important because it raises knockdown tremendously) Ok, so about these skills and why they function the best for warriors. Remember what I said about that timing? No joke, it is pitiful. Charging moves are misaimed, support moves are meh, and the lunge is poorly aimed; however, these three skills are nearly ALWAYS rapid spammed by the pawn at a weakpoint. Coronoa Slash is a must because it as super high stagger values and always tko's small and annoying crap. Whirlwind Slash tends to be comboed into their normal moveset, and it is also a free and easy attack that can be used without too much sad face if missed. Exodus Slash is a super interesting one that I have recently observed. Orignally, that third move would be blank so the consistent spam over Corona and Whirlwind the pawn will do could make the dps of thousand kiss + gale harness at least smile at the puny attempts to keep up, but Exodus Slash registers as a counter''' '''attack in pawn system. If a Cyclops swings its club, they have a chance to duck back and avoid it, and then continue the combo (or even jump cancel!!) without getting hit. I keep the moves in the order listed because this is what I observed to work. The augments are fair and simple: maximize damage on the ground, knock down when possible, hit damage cap with a jump attack (absolutely beautiful to watch), and hold stamina to use the dime piece spam moves over. With (respectfully to the list above) 10%, 20% damge; 10% Core skills; 30% air attacks; Increased knockdownibility; and 25% stamina reduction, this warrior can be an innate boss to the simplest of pawn AI systems. This inclination combo is a rather fun one. Most people affiliate scather with the climb, but that belongs to the ultilarians (note: the pawn will jump on a Chimera, but he will knock that little turd out so fast it's more admirable to watch than him doing the same thing on the ground). Pioneer keeps him ahead of the team, and Nexus (in its third slot for inclination) allows him to heal pawns that exhausted stamina more than pick up the death. The best thing about this combination is how it avoids the janky kinks and sad faces dished out through the other ones, making a liable and attack oriented frontliner. tl;dr With a proper amount of time invested into building a Warrior, you can dedicated an entire four slot party to being stagger/knockdown/burst. With a ranger for holding the ranged slot and a mage for the magic slot, you can easily make the dps slot up for yourself. Train the warrior how to use jumping attacks because it can (and will) dunk an enemy over your head like MIchael Jordan with the ball. They are surviors because of defense, and paired with the immortal gear, they even self regen: a high consiberable aspect granted how they have a small chance to Exodus out of the way. Anything in a game that seems lame or sorry is only lame and sorry as you make it :3